


To care for the one I love

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caring Dimitri, Established Relationship, Injured Claude, M/M, Sick Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Dimitri takes care of Claude after he fell off his Wyvern.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	To care for the one I love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one up real quick cuz my dmcl juices are not all the way up today for some reason. I promised myself I'd post for everyday of dmcl week doe so here we go~
> 
> Dimiclaude Week 2020 Day 4: scars/healing

Claude had been injured while coming back from his travels to Almyra. Dimitri wasn’t told how serious but seeing as how there was no major panic, he told himself that it was no big deal. And yet when he entered their shared chambers and saw his husband sitting on the edge of the bed changing the bandages around his chest, the panic still rose and choked him.

“Claude,” he breathes in relief but there is an underlying tone of regret in his voice.

Claude peeks up and upon seeing Dimitri, he smiles brilliantly and moves a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“I was wondering when you would get here.”

Claude appears to be calm but Dimitri had spent many years watching his husband to see the subtle shaking of his hands, the slight twitch of his smile. Claude was exhausted and, to Dimitri’s growing concern, looked ready to collapse.

The blonde king makes the short walk from the door to the bed, he kneels down and reaches for the bandages, silently asking to take over for Claude. 

Claude puts up no argument and relaxes under Dimitri’s careful movements, his hands settling on Dimitri’s shoulders to give his husband more accessibility.

Dimitri is silent during the process. He keeps his gaze on the white bandages, occasionally roaming over the much older scars on Claude’s tan skin, not daring himself to meet the stare from those green eyes that he knows will be watching him.

“I fell off my wyvern,” Claude explains, his voice a little scratchy. He can feel Dimitri’s movements begin to slow but they don’t stop and when Dimitri leans over to wrap the bandage around his back, Claude feels a slow kiss press against his neck. “I probably should have paid more attention but I was looking forward to coming back to a warm bed and my equally warm husband who would have undoubtedly spoiled me with all the love and care I wanted.”

The comment earns him a small breathy chuckle that tickles his chest. Dimitri is still so close to him even after he is now finishing up with the bandage.

“It’s nothing too bad,” Claude continues after a short silence. “Just a broken rib. I should be able to continue my normal kingly routine in about six weeks.”

“If you allow yourself to rest,” Dimitri finally comments. “Which you will, correct?”

“Of course I will!”

Dimitri lets Claude have the last say in it although he knows by experience that Claude will not stay confide to his bed for more than a few days. He has still been working with Claude to break that habit but his husband is incredibly stubborn when he wants to be, especially when injured.

Dimitri’s mood darkens considerably at the reminder that this will most likely not be the last time Claude will be injured. It has never sit well with him that despite them being married therefore implying that they can remain next to each other till the end of their days, they must still be separated. It was for their kingly duties of course (sometimes they must be two places at once and must separate because of it) but Dimitri would rather they do these things together. He only wished the other nobles could have some patience. And now, with the two of them both being overworked, Claude has fallen injured and of falling from his own wyvern of all things!

“You must truly be so exhausted to fall from your own wyvern,” Dimitri whispers sadly.

Claude’s smile drops. He falls silent and turns from his husband, whether in embarrassment or regret Dimitri doesn’t bother deciphering. Instead, he brings his husband's tired gaze to him and presses a kiss to his warm forehead.

“Hmm,” Dimitri places the back of his hand against Claude’s cheek. “How do you feel, beloved?”

Claude sighs, his shoulders slumping and he leans into Dimitri’s cooler touch. “Think I might be a little sick?” he offers an apologetic smile to his concerned husband.

Dimitri helps Claude to lay back, being mindful of his ribs, and when he begins to make his way to the door, he finds he cannot go any further because Claude has grabbed a hold of his sleeve. He turns back to see his husband frowning and when he offers no words, Dimitri feels his heartstrings tug. He knows what Claude is asking of him.

“I will not leave,” he leans down to kiss a tan hand. “I promise.”

Hesitantly, Claude lets go and watches Dimitri walk to the door, peek outside, and call over one of the guards who was standing outside their door. He can’t hear their conversation but a moment later Dimitri closes the door and makes his way back to the bed. He slips in beside Claude but he doesn’t embrace him as Claude hoped he would.

“Dimitri?” Claude questions quietly, his hand searching for Dimitri’s under the sheets. He’s relieved when its Dimitri that finds his first.

“Are you in pain?” Dimitri asks.

Claude squeezes his hand. He is in pain but the physical pain is numbed because of Marianne’s help. What is bothering him now is the helpless look in Dimitri’s eyes that always shows up when he is injured, no matter how small the injury may be Dimitri will always have that look. Like he has failed to protect Claude.

“I’m alright, Dima.” Claude tries to inch closer but Dimitri keeps him in place with a gentle hand and closes the distance himself. “I’m alright.”

Dimitri smiles and brings Claude's hand to hover over his heart, knowing that the feeling of his heartbeat soothes his husband.

Warmed by Dimitri’s presence and feeling ease at the feel of his heartbeat, Claude finds himself drifting to sleep and later, when Dimitri wakes him with a kiss, holding a bowl of soup, he’s happy to eat anything Dimitri will give him. He’ll be glad to lay back and let Dimitri take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if weeks are a thing in FE3H i just.. yeah i dunno.


End file.
